marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Quentin Beck (Earth-26496)
; former partner of Chameleon and Tinkerer. | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-26496 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = Large dombed head for a mask | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal; former special effects designer and stuntman. | Education = Skilled in special effect and illusion | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Matt Wayne | First = "Persona" (May 17, 2008) "Blueprints" (January 11, 2009) | Last = "Opening Night" (March 17, 2009) | HistoryText = Quentin Beck was a film special effects expert and stuntman. At some point later, Beck had been part of the Chameleon's crew alongside Phineas Mason aka the Tinkerer. The Chameleon impersonated Spider Man using Beck's special effects technology, framed him whilst on a crime spree. The group were then taken down by the real Spider-Man with the help of the Black Cat. Quentin Beck later returned with a new identity of Mysterio and stole technology from Tricorp and Oscorp, whilst pretending to be a sorcerer "saving" mankind from the evils of technology. Mysterio defeated Spider-Man twice, but Spider-Man then discovered his hideout and defeated him after he found out that he didn't use magic but technology and illusions, the technology itself wasn't a threat while the illusions couldn't fool Spider-Man's spider-sense. Mysterio was then to have been taken to prison but this was another illusion as it was actually a robot duplicate of Beck. Beck was later asked why he did this he stated that "he didn't want anyone else taking the credit for his performance as Mysterio". The real Mysterio was later revealed to be working with his long time accomplice the Tinkerer under the orders of the Master Planner. Mysterio was then recruited into the latest incarnation of the Sinister Six. Mysterio attacked Spider-Man along with Kraven the Hunter, and the trio ended up in a mall. He didn't really fight, but helped Kraven the Hunter with robot duplicates of himself. After Kraven was defeated by one Beck’s exploding robots, Mysterio tried to escape but was stopped by Spider-Man's webbing and this time made sure Mysterio was not a robot. Spider-Man then interrogated him to find out the true identity of the Master Planner. Mysterio was the only one of the team members arrested by the police, while the others were rescued by the Tinkerer. The reporter Ned Lee was interviewing Quentin Beck, in prison at the time when it was rumored that Peter Parker was Spider-Man. Quentin Beck stated that he hoped that Parker was Spider-Man and that a lot of people in the prison would know what to do with that information. The Quentin Beck that was imprisoned in the Vault was again a robot that could switch between Quentin Beck and Mysterio, with the help of the Enforcers. The robotic Mysterio helped the other villains in the Vault in fighting Spider-Man, by letting loose his Humonculi to attack Spider-Man, but was accidentally destroyed by Molten Man. Quentin Beck's real whereabouts still remain a mystery. | Powers = None. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Quentin Beck of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Xander Berkeley voiced Mysterio in The Spectacular Spider-Man. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}